Meryton Revisited
by Astonishment
Summary: The day of the Meryton assembly is repeated over and over until Darcy gets it right; Groundhog Day style.
1. Tuesday, October 15, 1811

**Meryton Revisited**

**Summary:** The day of the Meryton assembly is repeated over and over until Darcy gets it right; _Groundhog Day_ style.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Tuesday, October 15, 1811**

On Tuesday morning, the occupants of Netherfield Park were assembled for breakfast: Mr. Charles Bingley, the master of the house, his two sisters; Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst; Louisa's husband, Mr. Henry Hurst, and a family friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Caroline, sensing an opportunity to gain favor with the handsome and quite eligible Darcy, was singing the praises of the countryside: "How I love the country, Charles! So much fresh air and such beautiful scenery! The gardens here at Netherfield are quite lovely; of course they are no comparison to the grandness and beauty of Pemberley, Mr. Darcy. Do you not agree?" she asked, hoping to draw him into conversation.

"Yes, quite so," Darcy replied, trying his best to avoid her.

"Yes, even the country fashions are so quaint, so appealing. Nothing like the fashions in town, to be sure, but still, quite pleasing," she said, trying to maintain a positive outlook, even though she truthfully found the country and its inhabitants to be terribly dull. Unable to gain any notice from Mr. Darcy, she and Louisa spent the rest of the meal discussing their plans to attend the country ball later that evening.

The previous day, they had been visited by a local gentleman, Sir William Lucas, who owned a neighboring estate. While he was being introduced to the newcomers, a great rain storm engulfed the house, spewing lightning and loud thunder. Bingley welcomed Sir Lucas to his home and encouraged him to extend his visit until the storm passed. During their visit, the storm raged; lightning and thunder pounded them relentlessly. They discussed their respective towns, homes, family members, and neighbors. Sir Lucas invited them all to attend the local ball to be held the following evening at the Meryton assembly; which Bingley accepted on behalf of all of his guests. Just as quickly as it arose, the storm then passed. Sir Lucas took his leave of his new neighbors and set off for home.

When the Netherfield party arrived at the assembly that evening, Bingley made a point to acquaint himself with as many neighbors as possible and was considered a pleasant and amiable man. He danced every dance and enjoyed the evening with great liveliness. He paid special attention to Miss Jane Bennet, the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.

Darcy, however, was in a foul mood and was not inclined to make any new acquaintances. He danced only two dances with members of his own party and sulked the rest of the evening. As a result he was considered proud and disagreeable. Bingley attempted to encourage his friend to dance and offered to introduce him to the sister of his favorite partner, but Darcy refused: _"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt __me__; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_ (1) This remark was overheard by the subject of his scorn, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, which she received with great spirit, as she delighted in all things absurd; but the remark was received with great disdain by everyone else. Insulting one so lovely and lively was considered to be an offense most intolerable.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Bingley was in great spirits, having just spent an enjoyable evening with a beautiful angel and in the company of congenial neighbors; however, no such enthusiasm for the evening's events was enjoyed by the rest of the party.

(1) Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 3

(**Author's Note:** Austen never mentioned a first name for Mr. Hurst, so I'm using "Henry".)


	2. Tuesday, October 15

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 2: ****Tuesday, October 15**

In the morning, the Netherfield party was assembled for breakfast and Caroline was singing the praises of the countryside, much to the dismay of Darcy. _"Why does she continue to ramble on about the countryside and its charming occupants after the spectacle that we witnessed last evening?" _he wondered silently. He paid little attention to her and concentrated on his breakfast.

"Oh Louisa, I am so looking forward to attending the country ball this evening!" Caroline exclaimed. "It shall be great fun! I wonder what type of fashions we may enjoy from the locals?" she pondered aloud.

"Another ball? Haven't we quite had our fill of balls, Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked her.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what a thing to ask! Of course, one could never attend too many balls. It is a great opportunity to meet new people," she responded.

"Yes, Darcy, Sir Lucas was quite amiable and I am looking forward to meeting the rest of my neighbors. Please do not say you have changed your mind about attending tonight!" Bingley beseeched him.

"No, Charles, I have not changed my mind, but…."

"Excellent! We shall have an enjoyable evening, to be sure!" Bingley was looking forward to the evening with such great anticipation; how could Darcy refuse?

When they arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy sought out Sir Lucas and asked him: "How often do you hold balls in the country, Sir?"

"This is an annual event, Mr. Darcy," Sir Lucas replied.

_Certainly, that cannot be correct,_ thought Darcy. _There must be some mistake._ He moved to the back of the room and observed those in attendance. He recognized many of the same people from the previous evening. The "beautiful creature" that Bingley so admired was wearing the same pink dress as before and her sister was wearing the same green dress. _Certainly country girls have more than one dress to wear to a social event such as this,_ he imagined. Even the music was exactly the same as the night before. _This is most odd,_ thought he, pacing the back of the room, muttering to himself. Bingley's attempts to encourage him to dance or to be introduced to the neighbors fell on deaf ears. Those assembled thought Darcy most arrogant and devoid of proper manners, to ignore everyone and accept no requests for introduction.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Bingley was in great spirits, having just spent an enjoyable evening dancing in the company of congenial neighbors. He especially enjoyed the company of one beautiful girl and looked forward to seeing her again; however, no such enthusiasm for the evening's events was enjoyed by the rest of the party.


	3. Tuesday the 15th

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 3: ****Tuesday the 15****th**

(**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for your comments! This story is just some silly fun!)

In the morning, the Netherfield party was assembled for breakfast and Caroline was singing the praises of the countryside, much to the dismay of Darcy. "No, this is not possible," he said aloud.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Darcy, Netherfield is nothing compared to Pemberley, to be sure, but the country is so refreshing after being cramped in the city for so long. Do you not agree?" she inquired, hoping to draw him into the conversation.

_This must be a bad dream,_ thought he. _Is this not the second time we have had this same conversation?_ When Caroline mentioned the upcoming ball and her interest in country fashion, he jumped up from his chair, muttered his excuses to his hosts and ran out of the room.

Bingley encountered Darcy a few hours later, as he was returning from the stables. "Darcy! There you are! Did you have a good ride?" he inquired, knowing that Darcy was always refreshed by a ride in the country. When Darcy confirmed that he did enjoy the ride, Bingley informed him that a bath was being drawn for him and that he had two hours to prepare for dinner, prior to the ball that evening.

Darcy went to his chamber and tried to enjoy the hot soak, but was overwhelmed with confusion.

When they arrived at the assembly that evening, Sir Lucas approached him and offered to introduce him to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who was standing beside him. He remembered her as the green-dressed sister of Bingley's angel and agreed. "Mr. Darcy, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, please meet Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. She had heard that Mr. Bingley was bringing a friend and was glad to have made his acquaintance.

As she spoke, he noticed that her eyes were quite striking, drawing him in. Her smile was also quite pleasing and overall, her appearance was not at all how he remembered her. "Miss Elizabeth, would you care to dance?" he asked and was cheerfully accepted.

During the dance, Elizabeth attempted to engage him in conversation: "Do you have family in Derbyshire, Mr. Darcy?" He responded that he did have a younger sister, who was at home pursuing her studies. When he did not ask about her family, she offered that information: "I am well aware of the struggles and rewards of having sisters. I have four sisters of my own." Since it was not his custom to engage in conversation during a dance, he nodded but made no reply. After a few moments of silence, she inquired: "Do you plan to stay long in the country, Sir?" He replied that the duration of their stay had not yet been determined. After failing to draw him into conversation, she abandoned the idea and they finished the dance without further communication.

He escorted her to the refreshment table where he was introduced to her mother: "Oh, Mr. Darcy, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do hope you enjoyed dancing with Elizabeth. She is an excellent dancer, is she not?" she said with great enthusiasm.

He agreed quietly, bowed stiffly, excused himself and quickly left the refreshment area. He concluded that somehow his previous failure to dance with a local girl was the cause of the circumstances he found himself. He decided that now that he had danced, the day would finally come to an end and he would be able to go on with the rest of his life. He nervously paced the back of the room until the ball was over and his party was ready to leave. Observing this behavior, the local residents thought him exceedingly conceited and disagreeable.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Caroline bitterly complained that Mr. Darcy had not danced with her. Bingley was the only one in the party who expressed any enthusiasm for the evening's events.


	4. Tuesday

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 4: ****Tuesday**

In the morning, Darcy decided to have breakfast in his room, rather than endure the wrath of Caroline. He hadn't meant to ignore her the night before but was in such a quandary that he hardly knew how to react. He relished the peaceful silence and enjoyed his meal until he opened the local newspaper that had been included on the breakfast tray, which was dated Tuesday, October 15. Initially he panicked, and then realized that today's newspaper had, of course, been delivered to Bingley, as the master of the house. He rang for a servant and requested that today's newspaper be delivered to him when Mr. Bingley was finished reading it.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Bingley has already sent today's newspaper with your breakfast tray," the servant informed him.

"I require the newspaper for October 16th" he stated, slightly agitated.

"Today is the 15th, Sir," the servant responded nervously.

Darcy stared at the servant, then at the date on the newspaper, and back again at the servant. Realizing that his circumstances had indeed not changed after all, he formulated an excuse: "Yes, of course. It seems that I have lost all sense of time, here in the country." He thanked the servant and was left alone.

He contemplated his current predicament: _What is causing this most remarkable repetition of this most excruciating day? _He thought back over the days of his life and recalled several that would be better candidates for repetition than this one: _fishing with Father; getting my first horse; my first trip to the continent; graduating from Cambridge – all excellent days! Any one of those days would be a far better choice for repetition than this one!_ However, in reflection, he noticed that all of those days were well in his past; some ten years or more! Since the death of his parents, he could not recall a time in his life that he truly cherished. Even the birth of his dear sister was marred by the passing of his beloved mother. This reflection, however, provided no insight into the cause of his current predicament.

Resolving to make the best of a bad situation, he left his chamber, went to the dining room and greeted his hosts. "What a beautiful day in the country!" he exclaimed. "Do you not agree, Mrs. Hurst?" he asked, noting that he had never really tried to engage her or her husband in conversation. They spent the next hour discussing the beauties of the countryside, country fashions and their anticipation of the country ball they were to attend that evening.

When they arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy smiled broadly and walked briskly into the room, eager to dance. Sir Lucas approached him and offered to introduce him to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who he described as "the jewel of the county". He gazed at her more carefully while they were being introduced and noticed the brightness of her eyes and her spirit. She seemed to be quite lively; he asked her to dance and she graciously accepted. He remembered that she enjoyed conversation during the dance and asked her: "Is your family in attendance this evening, Miss Elizabeth?"

She smiled brightly and replied: "Yes, Sir, my four sisters are here as well as my mother. My father is at home in his library, enjoying the company of his books," she told him as she continued the dance.

"I also enjoy spending time in the library. Do you enjoy reading, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Sir, I read everything I can find. It is my most favored pastime – that and walking; I am very fond of walking," she replied.

"I enjoy walking but I prefer to ride. Are you also fond of riding, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked her, noticing how much at ease he felt with her. Conversing while dancing did not seem to be all that challenging to him now; however, he failed to notice that everyone else in the room was doing exactly the same.

"I wish it were so, but unfortunately horses are not fond of me. I have been kicked, bitten and thrown more times than I can remember. I think I shall maintain walking as my favored pastime," she told him cheerfully. He could not recall any woman of his acquaintance who would consider telling a story of being abused by horses with such liveliness and good humor.

At the end of the dance, he escorted Elizabeth to the refreshment table where he was introduced to her mother: "Oh, Mr. Darcy, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do hope you enjoyed dancing with Elizabeth. She is an excellent dancer, is she not?"

"She is a delightful dancer, Mrs. Bennet," he agreed. _Quite delightful indeed! _"May I offer you ladies some refreshments?" he asked, and they graciously accepted. He picked up two cups of punch and decided to get a third for himself. He turned back to them, bumped into a man passing by and spilled all three cups on Mrs. Bennet, who reacted with an ear-piercing shriek. The man passing by spilled his punch on Elizabeth, who reacted with an exuberant laugh. Apologizing profusely, Darcy quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and offered it to Mrs. Bennet, unaware that he had actually grabbed the tablecloth instead. Punch was sent flying, spilling and splashing everywhere causing an uproar and ruining the dresses of several ladies standing nearby.

Elizabeth went to her mother's aid, trying her best to console her without showing her amusement. Darcy stood there in the middle of the bedlam as if frozen in time, lost in his confusion and mortification, mumbling his apologies. Sir Lucas came to his rescue, escorted him to a chair and notified Bingley that his friend was in need of assistance. Most of the local residents thought Darcy as amiable as Bingley, but hopelessly clumsy. The women with stained and ruined dresses were not as kind in their assessments of him.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Caroline bitterly complained that Mr. Darcy had not danced with her. Darcy muttered under his breath about the cursed punch, which had soaked through his jacket, and was now staining his shirt and sticking to his skin. There was little enthusiasm for the evening's events.

(**Author's Note:** Thank you for your comments, favors and follows!)


	5. Tuesday Star

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 5: ****Tuesday Star**

In the morning, Darcy approached the dining room cautiously, hoping to overhear the conversation. Mr. Hurst was commenting on the excellence of the meals at Netherfield and Bingley confirmed that he was quite pleased with the talents of the kitchen staff. Breathing a sigh of relief, Darcy entered the dining room and greeted everyone in attendance.

"There you are, Mr. Darcy!" Caroline said in greeting as he went to the sideboard to select his breakfast.

"The meals here have been quite enjoyable, have they not, Mr. Hurst?" Darcy asked him, hoping to draw him into the conversation.

"Quite so, Darcy. I was just telling Bingley here how much I have enjoyed the meals at here at Netherfield," Hurst confirmed.

Desperate for Darcy's approval, Caroline spoke up: "Yes, I agree, Henry, the meals are quite enjoyable. But the kitchen staff here is nothing compared to the staff at Pemberley. Of course, it would not do to compare a country kitchen to the kitchen of an estate as grand as Pemberley." When Darcy merely nodded as he sipped his coffee, she added: "And the grounds here at Netherfield are quite enjoyable as well; of course they are no comparison to the grandness and beauty of Pemberley, Mr. Darcy. Do you not agree?" she asked, expecting a positive response. He then choked on his coffee; gagging, coughing and sputtering until his face had reddened as though he was about to expire.

Louisa jumped to his side to dab his shirt with a napkin and instructed a footman to remove and replace his spilled coffee cup. "Mr. Darcy, are you quite alright? How may I assist you?" she asked with great concern, handing him a glass of water. Through this entire scene, Caroline sat there stupefied, motionless, and uncertain of how to react.

Darcy drank the entire glass of water and dabbed at his face with a napkin. "Yes, yes, I am fine now, Mrs. Hurst. Please forgive me; I apologize for causing you any concern and thank you for your kind assistance."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief: "Oh thank goodness, Mr. Darcy! You gave me quite a scare! I thought we might have to cancel our plans to attend the country ball this evening."

Everyone at the table stared at her in disbelief, none more so than Darcy.

When they arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy walked directly to the refreshment table. He studied the placement of the cups, punchbowl, ladle, napkins and tablecloth, making sure he was certain of the location of each and their relative proximity to each other. He was determined not to be the cause of another calamity.

Sir Lucas then approached him: "Mr. Darcy, I hope the refreshment table is to your liking. May I offer you some punch?"

"Ah, Sir Lucas, it is a pleasure to see you again. Might I trouble you to introduce me to Miss Bennet?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Sir Lucas inquired.

"I was hoping to make the acquaintance of Miss Jane Bennet, if you please," he clarified.

"Yes, of course," Sir Lucas responded as they walked to where Jane was standing and the introduction was made. She smiled at him pleasantly and he requested the first dance, which was accepted. She was quite beautiful, in a serene way, and very pleasant; but not as lively and vibrant as her sister.

Having danced the two first dances with Jane, he then requested introductions and danced with additional women: the two next with Miss Charlotte Lucas, the two third with Miss Mary King, the two fourth with Miss Maria Lucas, the two fifth with Jane again, the two sixth with Caroline and the two last with Louisa.

Darcy believed that his current predicament was related to the number of women he danced with, so he formulated a strategy to his best advantage. His plan to dance with multiple women; including Caroline and Louisa, to spare any grief during the ride home and at breakfast in the morning, had been successfully completed.

At the end of the evening, Sir Lucas approached Darcy and offered to introduce him to Elizabeth, who he had brought with him. When Darcy agreed, he said: "Mr. Darcy, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the brightest star that shines on a summer night. Miss Elizabeth, please meet Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire." Having completed his task, Sir Lucas left them alone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth. I fear that the evening is over and that I shall be denied a dance with the brightest star that shines on a summer night," he said regretfully. However, glancing at her dress, he was pleased that he had spared her and her mother another dousing of punch.

"I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, Sir Lucas is prone to exaggeration," she said with a laugh. "Perhaps we shall have our chance to dance when we meet again." They parted amiably and he did indeed look forward to meeting her again in the future. He was captivated by her sparkling eyes.

Most of the local residents thought Darcy and Bingley were both amiable and hoped that their daughters would be favored with a future call by one of the two respected gentlemen. One young lady was particularly pleased that she had been flattered by a handsome gentleman who had asked for a second dance that evening.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, most of the party was in great spirits, having just spent an enjoyable evening dancing. Bingley however, was less enthusiastic about the evening's events.


	6. Tuesday?

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 6: ****Tuesday?**

In the morning, Darcy approached the dining room, heard Hurst comment on the excellence of the meals at Netherfield, and stopped breathing. When he heard Bingley confirm Hurst's remark, he turned quietly and walked out the back door. He continued walking, knowing not in which direction or for how long. He could not imagine why his plan of dancing with multiple women last night did not resolve his current predicament. _I was pleasant, friendly, engaging, and sociable; I spilled no punch, stepped on no toes and knocked no one over! I even danced with Caroline and Louisa and they seemed satisfied with my attentions._ He lost track of time and direction as he continued walking and struggling with his thoughts.

He suddenly looked up and was startled to find Elizabeth standing before him, also looking startled. Remembering that they had not as yet been introduced, he smiled and said: "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I presume?" and bowed formally.

"Yes, Sir, but I do not recall ever making your acquaintance," she said warily.

"I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire, a guest at Netherfield Park," he explained. "Mr. Bingley and I are old friends from Cambridge."

She curtsied and said: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy; however, I might ask how you knew that my name is Elizabeth. I have four sisters and you might very well have encountered any one of us this morning."

"The answer is quite simple, Miss Elizabeth. I met Sir Lucas yesterday and he told me that you are the jewel of the county; the brightest star that shines on a summer night!" he said with a smile. "And seeing you now, I can confirm that his descriptions are most accurate." He was rewarded as she blushed at his compliment. He remembered her fondness for walking and said: "I am afraid that I have interrupted your morning walk" he said as he looked around, "and quite possibly trespassed on your family's property. I seem to have forgotten from which direction I came," he admitted awkwardly.

She laughed merrily and said: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, you are indeed on Longbourn property now, but have no fear; I will not set the dogs on you. I will bring you back to the path that links the two estates."

As they walked toward the path, she asked: "Are you enjoying your stay at Netherfield, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, it quite reminds me of my own home in Derbyshire. It is a refreshing change from the hectic pace of Town," he responded. As he watched her, he noticed that her demeanor was as bright and lively as he remembered from the ball, or one of the balls, he had lost track of them.

"Yes," she responded, "I also prefer the country to Town. I can walk for miles here and never encounter a single soul – or perhaps just the occasional lost soul," she said, teasing him.

_You have no idea,_ he thought to himself. He then asked her: "If you will be attending the ball this evening, may I request a dance with you, Miss Elizabeth?"

Her eyes sparkled as she replied: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I shall look forward to it." When they reached the path to Netherfield, she told him: "This is where I must leave you, Mr. Darcy. I should not want us to be seen together unchaperoned."

He thanked her for her assistance and they parted. He watched her as she turned and hurried down the path away from him. He followed the path back to Netherfield, all the while contemplating her and her bewitching eyes.

When he reached Netherfield, he had planned to use the back entrance to avoid possibly running into Caroline; but was not surprised when his plan went awry and he encountered her anyway. "Mr. Darcy! There you are! I have been in such a state looking for you! I feared that you had been lost in the woods!"

"I was in need of exercise, Miss Bingley. The clean air and the beautiful scenery of the country are so refreshing, are they not? It quite reminds me of Pemberley," he said, repeating her very words, certain of her response.

"Yes, however, the grounds and the gardens of Netherfield do not compare to those of Pemberley, Mr. Darcy. Do you not agree?" she noted.

Darcy threw his head back and laughed uproariously! _Caroline Bingley – so predictable!_ He was quite certain that she would not mind at all if they were discovered unchaperoned; she would probably even arrange it herself as a way of securing him! He left her standing there looking quite confused and headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he reached his chamber, he rang for a servant and requested a meal and coffee. When the tray was delivered, he asked the footman to notify Bingley that he was looking forward to dining with the rest of the party that evening.

When the Netherfield party arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy smiled broadly and walked briskly into the room, eager to dance with Elizabeth. He approached Sir Lucas and Elizabeth and requested an introduction. "Mr. Darcy, may I present the charming Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, please meet Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a sly smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Elizabeth. May I have the first dance?" he inquired.

During the dance, he engaged her in conversation: "You are most fortunate to have sisters, Miss Elizabeth. My younger sister longs for a confidante. I am afraid that having a dull, older brother is a poor substitute for a sister."

"Yes, I adore my sisters, especially my eldest sister Jane. Mr. Bingley is dancing with her now," she told him.

"She is quite lovely," he observed.

"Yes, she is lovely inside and out. She never has a harsh word to say about anyone."

"Bingley is the same, he is quite the optimist. He always sees the sunny side of every situation."

"I am afraid that I am quite the opposite," she said with a laugh. "Are you an optimist or a pessimist, Mr. Darcy?"

"I suppose if Mr. Bingley is the standard for optimism, then I am surely a pessimist," he admitted.

"I must confess to being the same, although this attitude has not always worked to my best advantage," she said with a smile.

"How so, if I may ask?" he inquired, fascinated by her.

"I am forever jumping to conclusions and misreading signals. It is a terrible flaw," she confessed, with a smile.

"You bear it well, Miss Elizabeth," he told her, returning her smile.

"I doubt that a distinguished gentleman such as you has any imperfections, Mr. Darcy," she teased.

"If I did, would I dare confess them to you, Miss Elizabeth?"

"You are very wise to be cautious, Mr. Darcy," she said, smiling.

_She is altogether charming, captivating and enchanting!_ He noticed how she had put him at ease and drawn him into conversation; normally he was unable to find common interests with someone he had just met, but he had no such difficulty with her. Admittedly, he had already met her on several occasions, but she was the most delightful woman he had ever met and he wanted desperately to know her better.

At the end of the dance, he escorted her to the refreshment table, but stood well away from it. He was introduced to Mrs. Bennet and greeted her amiably, with great caution. They chatted briefly until she was called away by one of her other daughters.

Hoping to have a few moments alone with Elizabeth, Darcy guided her to the back of the room to continue their conversation. However, the crowd seemed to hover closer to them. _Too many people; too many interruptions!_ He grabbed her hand and ran out the back door.

"Mr. Darcy, what are you doing, unhand me!" she demanded, as she ripped her hand away from his.

"I apologize, Miss Elizabeth, but it is so noisy inside; I just wanted to speak with you away from the crowd." Seeing the anger in her beautiful eyes, he struggled desperately to form an intelligent question to continue their conversation: "May I inquire; who is your favorite author?" hoping she would linger outside with him a few minutes more.

"You brought me outside, away from the protection of my family to ask me that?" she said furiously. "We must return immediately!" she insisted.

He struggled for a suitable explanation for his impulsive actions: "Miss Elizabeth, if you will allow me to explain…"

Sir Lucas came through the doorway, offered his arm to Elizabeth and escorted her back inside. Darcy remained outside, pacing and muttering to himself. When Sir Lucas returned to the doorway he said: "Have you taken leave of your senses, Sir?"

"Yes, Sir, I am afraid I have. Please forgive me," he replied.

"I suggest that you leave immediately. I will inform Mr. Bingley that you are feeling fatigued and I will escort you home myself," Sir Lucas suggested.

"Yes, please, I would not want to spoil Bingley's evening; he so enjoys the dancing and fellowship," he agreed.

Darcy waited outside while Sir Lucas went inside to make the notifications and returned with his buggy. On the ride to Netherfield, Sir Lucas told him: "I have a message from Miss Elizabeth."

"A message, Sir"? Darcy asked.

"Shakespeare. She told me to tell you – Shakespeare," Sir Lucas told him.

"Thank you, Sir, thank you very much!" Darcy said with much gratitude. _Shakespeare!_

"Mr. Darcy, am I to understand that you admire Miss Elizabeth?" Sir Lucas inquired.

"Yes Sir," he replied.

"Well then, I might remind you that abduction is not an acceptable form of courtship," Sir Lucas said sternly.

Darcy was not in the habit of being called out like a school boy, but since that is exactly how he had behaved, he accepted the reproach with appropriate remorse: "Yes Sir, I intend to call on Mr. Bennet in the morning and offer my most sincere apologies." _Well, I __would__ if tomorrow morning ever comes, but I doubt somehow that it will after tonight's disastrous performance, _he thought.

"You know of course that there could have been serious consequences from your behavior this evening, Mr. Darcy," he reminded the younger man.

"Yes Sir, I apologize most sincerely and assure you that no such behavior will ever occur again in the future," he said most humbly.

"I should hope not," said Sir Lucas.

_No one will even remember that it happened, _he thought._ I have failed again!_ "I thank you for intervening on my behalf and for your assistance this evening, Sir Lucas, and I beg your indulgence," he apologized once more. Satisfied that Darcy was not a kidnapper and just a young man in love, Sir Lucas dropped him off at the front door of Netherfield where the staff greeted him and escorted him inside.

Most of the local residents thought Bingley was most amiable, but that Darcy was unsuitable company.

When the remaining Netherfield party returned home that evening, most of the party was in great spirits, having just spent an enjoyable evening dancing. Caroline, however was less enthusiastic about the evening's events.

Bingley knocked on the door of Darcy's chamber and was admitted. "Darce, are you feeling ill?"

Not wanting to alarm his friend, he replied: "No, Charles, I just have not been feeling quite myself today."

"Well then, get some rest and all will seem bright in the morning!" he offered.

_Yes, Bingley; ever the optimist, _he observed with a smile. When he was alone, he recalled his various conversations with Elizabeth and how she did not agree with everything he said like other women of his acquaintance, how she criticized and made fun of herself, did not concern herself with how she appeared to others, but always maintained proper protocol. Even when she was furious with him, he found her to be the most beautiful, enchanting woman of his acquaintance.

That evening before he retired, Darcy moved his signet ring to his left hand.


	7. Summer Day Tuesday

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 7: ****Summer Day Tuesday**

In the morning, Darcy awoke to find his signet ring on his right hand, as he knew it would be. After dressing, he quietly made his way downstairs and instead of entering the dining room he escaped to the solitude of the library. He always found comfort in the library at Pemberley and hoped that he would find the same comfort here. He perused the shelves and found them sorely lacking; this library had obviously been neglected over the years. He took great pride in his attentions to his own library, which was one of the finest in the country. He found the book of sonnets he was searching for and sat in a leather chair next to the window.

On a small table next to the chair was a decanter of brandy and four glasses. _If I ring for coffee, I will alert the rest of the house to my location,_ he thought. _Brandy will have to do,_ he concluded. He poured a glass and settled in with his book selection. Two hours later, Bingley found him sleeping next to the empty brandy decanter. He and a footman helped Darcy up to his chamber and left him to sleep it off.

Darcy awoke two hours later, fully dressed on his bed. _That is odd,_ thought he. I do not remember falling asleep in my chamber. He rang for coffee and a meal, and noticed that he had a slight headache. He pulled his flask out of his pocket and was very glad that he had thought to bring it with him this morning and to fill it with brandy from the library; he took a quick drink. When the tray was delivered, he added brandy to his coffee and ate his meal.

He recalled his last encounter with Elizabeth. Until the latest misadventure, she had been quite friendly and agreeable; her eyes sparkled and she seemed to enjoy his company. He realized however, that she had not been impressed with him last evening. _I must make it up to her_, he thought, _or at least try to improve my performance, since last evening never really happened – again._ He finished the coffee and the meal and went back to the library, where the brandy decanter had been refilled. He took the opportunity to refill his flask before perusing the books on the shelves. Once again, he found the book of sonnets and sat down to refresh his memory. He would recite a sonnet to her, he decided, as he sipped the brandy. He had never recited a sonnet to a woman before, but certainly, Miss Elizabeth is worthy of such attentions. He closed his eyes and could see hers in his mind; those mesmerizing eyes! Her lively demeanor, her pleasing smile, her fine form; he could picture them all.

Two hours later, Bingley found Darcy asleep in the leather chair with a half empty decanter of brandy. He and a footman helped Darcy up to his chamber and left him to sleep it off.

When the Netherfield party arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy smiled broadly and walked unsteadily into the room, eager to dance with Elizabeth. He approached Sir Lucas and Elizabeth and requested an introduction. "I wanna meet Mizz Ewizabeff," he slurred.

Sir Lucas was startled at this request and Elizabeth cast her eyes down, trying to hide her amusement. Despite his better judgment, Sir Lucas made the introduction: "Mr. Darcy, may I present the delightful Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, please meet Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire."

Darcy bowed, extended his hand and asked: "May I"? She accepted his hand and they joined the dance. He noticed that he was a little unsteady on his feet but did not overly concern himself with this minor issue. He was so pleased to be in her company and was eager to impress her.

As they danced, he began the sonnet:

"Mizz Ewizabeff, Shall I compare yee to summer?

Yee are more lovely than, uh…summer.

Summer, uh….. summer day!" (2)

Hoping to gain her favor with a sonnet by her favorite author, he smiled at her and noticed that she had stopped dancing and was backing away. _"Where is she going?"_ he wondered.

Sir Lucas approached him and escorted him to the back of the room: "I believe you have partaken of too many refreshments this evening, Sir," he told Darcy.

Darcy noticed, oddly enough, that his legs were not cooperating with him and that he was having trouble standing and walking. "I juss wanna speak wiff Mizz Ewizabeff," he mumbled, uncertain of why nothing seemed to be going right this evening.

Sir Lucas escorted him to a chair in the back of the room and told him: "If you will recite Shakespeare, Sir, you must quote it correctly."

"I dunno," he muttered, wondering why everyone was looking at him so strangely.

"Yes, quite so. Let us get you some coffee and then back to Netherfield, shall we?" Sir Lucas suggested as he summoned his oldest son John and asked him to notify Bingley that Darcy was unwell. He asked his wife to bring a cup of coffee and handed it to Darcy. "Let us try to get some of this down without spilling it, shall we?" he suggested. Somewhat insulted by this suggestion, Darcy found that he did indeed have some difficulty holding the cup upright. He concentrated most carefully on the cup and was quite pleased with himself as he managed to drink the coffee without spilling a drop.

Bingley appeared with Caroline and asked: "What is it, Darcy? Are you unwell?" he asked with great concern.

Darcy smiled up at his friend and said: "Ewizabeff!"

"What is he saying?" asked Caroline, looking quite confused.

"Mr. Darcy is in his cups, Sir," he whispered quietly to Bingley. (3)

"Ah, Darcy, I think we should get you home." To Sir Lucas, he said: "I apologize for my friend, Sir. He is not quite himself today." Sir Lucas and Bingley helped to get Darcy into the carriage and when the rest of the party had joined them, they rode away.

Most of the local residents thought Bingley was most amiable but that Darcy was unsuitable company.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, there was no enthusiasm for the evening's events.

(2) Not a real sonnet. :D

(3) "In his cups": Drunk / Inebriated


	8. Forgettable Tuesday

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 8: ****Forgettable Tuesday**

(**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is the one that many of you have been hoping for!)

The next morning, Darcy was certain that since the prior evening had been such a disaster, his dilemma had not yet been resolved. He dressed and went to the dining room, where the rest of the party was assembled for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy! Is it not a lovely day in the country? So much fresh air and such beautiful scenery! The gardens here at Netherfield are quite lovely; of course they are no comparison to the grandness and beauty of Pemberley, Mr. Darcy. Do you not agree?" she asked him, hoping to gain his favor by heaping praises on his vast estate.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, but as I recall, the last time you visited Pemberley, the grounds were completely snow covered," he reminded her.

"Yes, Caroline, do you not remember?" asked Bingley.

"Of course I remember, Charles. I was referring to our previous visit, last summer," trying to clarify with as much dignity as possible.

"Miss Bingley, when do you plan to return to London?" Darcy asked.

"Why Mr. Darcy! We have only just arrived here in the country! Why would you want to leave it?" she said, hoping to impress him with her admiration of the country.

"I have no intention of leaving. I was just thinking that London is perhaps your best option for finding a suitable match." Upon seeing her surprise, he said: "Forgive me, Miss Bingley, perhaps I misspoke and you would prefer to stay unattached for the present time."

She was astounded at this statement and sat in silence, unable to reply. Under normal circumstances, Darcy would never address her in this manner, but having already decided his course of action for the evening, he saw no harm in indulging in his amusement this one time.

"Bingley, I am looking forward to the ball this evening. Perhaps we shall meet our future wives there!"

"That would be wonderful! Would it not?" Bingley agreed most energetically.

"Yes, I quite agree!" said Darcy, looking straight at Caroline.

Caroline was not amused. "Yes, I am certain that there will be many young ladies there eager to make the acquaintance of two such eligible gentlemen. Or even perhaps older ladies – you do not have a preference, do you Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a smirk.

"None at all, Miss Bingley," he replied with a smile.

"Yes, I can well imagine a matronly country woman as the mistress of Pemberley! What a flair she will add to the décor – it will be a refreshing change of perspective, to be sure! And she will certainly bring her own brood of country children with her; a ready-made family! Such joy shall be found at Pemberley!" she said sarcastically.

"I shall look forward to it!" he responded with a smile. Eager to be rid of her for a few hours, he offered a suggestion: "I believe I shall walk to Meryton today. Would you care to join me, Miss Bingley?"

She looked stunned: "Walk to Meryton? Is that not several miles?"

"Yes, it shall be quite invigorating!" he announced with great enthusiasm.

"Yes, I would so enjoy a nice walk; however, I believe I have some correspondence to attend to," she deferred.

An hour later, Darcy went to the stable, requested that his horse be readied and set out for Meryton. He toured the streets and the local shops, exchanging greetings with passersby_. "Did Elizabeth spend her childhood walking these same streets?"_ he wondered. _"Has she been here recently?"_ He imagined walking the streets and touring the shops with Elizabeth at his side. While in the shops, he bought a bottle of local wine, a sweet pastry and a small wedge of cheese. He enjoyed the pastry during the ride back to Netherfield. When he returned to the stable, he placed the wedge of cheese in a bucket and hid the bucket in a quiet corner.

When he left the stable, he encountered an angry Caroline: "So, Mr. Darcy. Was your walk to Meryton as invigorating as you had hoped?" she asked sarcastically.

"I changed my mind and decided to ride. But I did so enjoy walking around Meryton and touring the shops. You should tour them yourself sometime, Miss Bingley. You will find nothing like it in London, to be sure!" he told her, knowing she would never even consider shopping in Meryton.

"Yes, I am quite sure," she sneered.

Later that day he informed Bingley about his plan for the evening: "Charles, I am afraid that I am not feeling well enough to go out tonight." He normally abhorred disguise of any sort and it pained him to tell his loyal friend a falsehood; however, these were extenuating circumstances – and tomorrow it will have never happened anyway, so… what could be the harm? He had decided to avoid the ball altogether this evening. He would have another opportunity to get it right tomorrow. It seemed his best course of action, especially since he had no other ideas.

"Is there anything I can do? Should I summon the apothecary?" Bingley asked with concern for his friend.

"No, that will not be necessary. I just need to retire early and I should be fine by morning," said Darcy, adapting Bingley's optimistic attitude.

"Well then, I shall cancel our plans to go out this evening. I would not be a very good host if I left you here alone all evening," Bingley stated.

_No, that will not do,_ he thought with alarm. "No, Charles, please do not cancel your plans. I would not want to spoil your evening. Please make my excuses to Sir Lucas and tell him that I look forward to meeting our neighbors at a future event," he requested.

"Very well then, I shall. Please let the staff know if you require anything," Bingley told him.

When the Netherfield party arrived at the assembly that evening, Sir Lucas noticed that Darcy was not in attendance. Bingley notified him that Darcy was resting at home and was eager to make the acquaintance of the new neighbors in the near future.

While Darcy was sitting comfortably in the library with a book and a glass of local wine, Sir Lucas called on him. "Mr. Darcy, I am relieved to find you looking so well."

"Yes, Sir Lucas, I am quite well and I apologize if I caused you any concern," Darcy told him.

"Yes Sir, I am concerned; I have a most curious predicament. I have been reliving this day interminably," he told Darcy, who reacted with great astonishment. "I have observed you most carefully at the Meryton Assembly and have noticed that your behavior is the only one that has altered from one evening to the next. I must therefore conclude that you are the cause of my distress. I am an old man, in the sunset years of my life and I doubt that the cosmos care what I do. But you are a young man of consequence," Sir Lucas told him, in a state of agitation.

"Sir, I had no idea that anyone else shared this predicament with me. I am in a quandary as to how to resolve this situation," Darcy confessed, relieved that he was able to discuss this issue with someone else.

"Mr. Darcy, due to your poor choices, you and I are doomed to infinitely repeat this day. I can assure you that Miss Elizabeth may be willing to overlook simple clumsiness, however she will not be impressed with a man who kidnaps her or over-imbibes, no matter how great his fortune."

"What am I to do? Nothing has worked," Darcy told him.

"Nothing, Sir? Have you tried behaving like a proper gentleman, without insulting those in attendance?" Sir Lucas asked him with annoyance.

Darcy mumbled incoherently.

"No, you have not tried that yet. It seems that our misfortunes are aligned, Mr. Darcy. If you do not correct this situation, this day will go on indefinitely, benefiting neither of us. Please be assured that, however this matter is to be resolved, I am at your service," Sir Lucas informed him.

They discussed the events of the past few evenings and Sir Lucas made his suggestions for gaining favor with the local residents. "I thank you for your assistance and will do my best to ensure that my behavior meets with everyone's satisfaction," Darcy promised the old man. When he was certain of Darcy's commitment and sincerity, Sir Lucas took his leave and returned to the assembly hall.

Later that evening, when the house was quiet, Darcy put his plan into action. He went to the stable to retrieve the bucket of cheese, which was now crawling with lovely, squirming field mice. He snuck into Caroline's room, lifted the covers, deposited the contents into the bed, and neatly replaced the covers. "I apologize most sincerely, Sir Lucas! I assure you that no such behavior will ever occur again in the future!" Darcy laughed as he snuck out of the room and back to his own chamber.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Bingley was in great spirits, having just spent an enjoyable evening dancing. He especially enjoyed the company of one beautiful girl and looked forward to seeing her again; however, no such enthusiasm for the evening's events was enjoyed by the rest of the party.

A few minutes later, the house went into an uproar:** "Charles! Charles!" **

While Caroline screamed in her chamber, Darcy chuckled to himself and had a sip of local wine: "Darcy, you are so childish!" he reprimanded himself. "Such behavior from a grown man! Sir Lucas would be seriously displeased!" Pandemonium ensued as servants scurried to and fro, trying desperately to comply with her demands. She shrieked and squawked, shouted and screamed. _Yes,_ thought Darcy, _this is a very satisfying outcome. _

That evening before he retired, Darcy moved his signet ring to his left hand. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt about the girl with unforgettable eyes.


	9. Enchanted Tuesday

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 9: ****Enchanted Tuesday**

In the morning, Darcy awoke to find his signet ring on his right hand, as he knew it would be. He rose and rang for the valet. While he dressed, he thought about his dances and conversations with Elizabeth and regretted that she will have remembered none of them. All of his enjoyable encounters with her at the ball and on the path to Longbourn will never have happened. It suddenly occurred to him that she was outside walking at this very moment! He rushed down the stairs and out to the stable, requested that his horse be readied and rushed out to meet Elizabeth. She was startled to see a stranger on a large black stallion.

"Forgive me Madam, I did not mean to startle you." He dismounted and bowed formally. "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, a guest of Mr. Bingley at Netherfield Park."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy. I am Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn," obviously uncomfortable being so close to the stallion.

"And am I to assume that I am trespassing on Longbourn property?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, I am afraid you are," backing away, clearly afraid of the horse.

Hoping to alleviate her fears, he continued: "And this is Justice, my trusty steed! He is normally very agreeable but today he is displeased with me as I have selfishly interrupted his breakfast to take a morning ride," he explained with a cheerful tone.

"Then he must have mine," she said, as she pulled an apple out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"You are most kind," he replied.

"Not at all, Sir. If I had been denied my breakfast, I would be most disagreeable, to be sure!" she insisted cheerfully.

He opened his saddle bag, retrieved a small pocket knife, cut the apple into four wedges and returned the knife to the saddle bag. "You will certainly win his affection if you feed him a sweet treat such as this," he said as he held one wedge in the palm of his hand and fed it to the horse. "May I?" he asked as he offered a wedge to her. She held out her hand and he placed the wedge in her palm. She offered it to the horse with slight trepidation and he accepted it greedily.

She smiled and he noticed that she was less fearful. As she fed the remaining wedges to the horse, she inquired: "May I ask how Justice acquired his name?"

"I instructed my younger sister to give him a name that would do him justice, and…" he smiled and shrugged.

She laughed cheerfully and said: "She sounds delightful!"

"As her devoted brother, I must agree, but perhaps you shall meet her one day and form your own opinion," he suggested.

"Perhaps," she replied, pensively.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, we have imposed on you far too long. We shall take our leave." He bowed and mounted the horse. "Will you perhaps be attending the ball in Meryton this evening?"

"Yes, Sir, I will be there with my family," she told him.

"I shall look forward to seeing you there," he said with a smile. He rode back to Netherfield and fed Justice the rest of his breakfast, with an extra apple as a reward for his excellent behavior.

When the Netherfield party arrived at the assembly that evening, Darcy suggested that they find Sir Lucas and request introductions to the neighbors. The first introduction was to Mrs. Bennet and her five daughters, who greeted them amiably. Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, but they did not divulge to the group that they had already met. Similar introductions were made to other attending neighbors and family members.

Bingley danced the two first with Charlotte, two next with Jane, two third with Mary King, two fourth with Maria Lucas, two fifth again with Jane, two sixth with Elizabeth and two last with Caroline.

Darcy danced the two first with Elizabeth, two next with Charlotte, and the two third with Jane. While he danced with Jane, he noticed Mary Bennet sitting down looking forlorn. He asked his partner: "Does your sister Mary enjoy dancing?"

"Mary enjoys more intellectual pursuits, Mr. Darcy," Jane replied. "The gentlemen of Hertfordshire have been declined so often, they no longer ask her to dance," Jane replied.

At the end of the dance, Darcy escorted Jane back to her mother and addressed Mary: "Miss Mary, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked her.

Mrs. Bennet was astonished at this invitation, but Mary quickly replied: "I thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Darcy, but I am not inclined to dance this evening," she said politely.

Darcy put his hand over his heart and cringed as though she had wounded him deeply: "Miss Mary, I beg you to reconsider," he said with a smile.

Mrs. Bennet was not about to let an opportunity like this pass by: "Of course Mary will dance with you, Mr. Darcy!" she insisted as she pushed Mary toward Darcy and placed her hand in his. "Mary is an excellent dancer!" she boasted.

During the dance, Mary tried her best to concentrate on the steps but faltered a few times and became flustered. Darcy tried to engage her in conversation, but whenever she tried to reply, she made a wrong step and became flustered again. Sensing her dismay, he told her: "You know, Miss Mary, I used to have difficulty dancing and conversing at the same time. As you see, our fellow dancers seem to have no difficulty doing both."

"And how did you overcome this dilemma, Sir?" she asked, as she stepped on his foot. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Mary. Practice was the best solution for me," he told her. "I have hardly stepped on your toes at all, have I?" he teased her.

"No, Mr. Darcy, you have not once stepped on my toes!" she giggled, as she felt more relaxed.

"The gentlemen here know not what they are missing, Miss Mary! You are indeed an accomplished dancer and a delightful partner," he complimented her. At the end of the dance, he escorted Mary back to her mother and thanked her for the dance. As soon as Darcy was gone, another young gentleman appeared and requested a dance with Mary.

Darcy then danced the two fifth with Caroline, two sixth with Louisa and two last again with Elizabeth.

"Thank you for accepting a second dance with me, Miss Elizabeth. I hope the other gentlemen do not mind that I have imposed on the jewel of the county," he said with a smile as they danced.

She laughed merrily: "So, you have already spoken to Sir Lucas, I presume."

"Yes, he called on us yesterday and sang the praises of his neighbors. He compared you to the brightest star on a summer night," he said as he continued the dance.

She smiled and blushed.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" _he asked. She smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_ (4)

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy. That is one of my favorites," she said with a smile.

"And now, it is one of mine," he replied, returning her smile. At the end of the dance, he offered his arm which she accepted. "May I call on you tomorrow morning?" he asked as he escorted her to the refreshment table.

"I shall look forward to it," she replied. Mrs. Bennet was waiting at the refreshment table for her daughters and their partners. She gushed over the men and complimented the excellent dancing of her daughters.

"May I offer you ladies some refreshments?" he asked, and they graciously accepted. He picked up three cups of punch, waited for a man passing by to move away from the table, and delivered the punch to Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Elizabeth without incident. He said a silent prayer of thanks and smiled broadly while he chatted amiably with the Bennets.

Most of the local residents thought Darcy and Bingley were both amiable and hoped that their daughters would be favored with a future call by one of the two respected gentlemen. Two Bennet sisters were particularly pleased that they had been complimented by the offer of two dances with the handsome newcomers.

When the Netherfield party returned home that evening, Bingley and Darcy were in great spirits. Bingley had spent an enjoyable evening dancing with an angel and Darcy, with an enchantress. Caroline however, had no such enthusiasm for the evening's events.

That evening before he retired, Darcy moved his signet ring to his left hand. When he fell asleep, he dreamt about the beautiful girl with enchanting eyes.

(4) Sonnet 18, Shakespeare


	10. Memorable Tuesday

**Meryton Revisited**

**Chapter 10: ****Memorable Tuesday**

In the morning, Darcy awoke to find his signet ring on his left hand, as he hoped it would be. _Finally! A new day! _He felt as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He had finally appeased the cosmos, or whatever it was preventing him from advancing to this day. Never before was he so happy to see a Wednesday morning. He made a mental note to call on Sir Lucas and thank him for getting him to this glorious Wednesday. Of course, his first call of the day would be to Longbourn. He took special care to ensure he looked his best for his beautiful lady. Of course, she had only known him for one day, but he had no doubt that she was destined to be the future Mrs. Darcy. He would make certain that no cosmic forces would interfere with that eventuality.

The rest of the party was assembled in the dining room for breakfast and Caroline was complaining about the countryside. "Oh, Mr. Darcy! What a spectacle that was last night, do you not agree? Such unsophisticated people live here in the country. Of course, there is no comparison to the refinement found in Town. These country people are so terribly dull, with no sense of style or fashion. Oh my, they were so rude, so boisterous, obviously lacking proper manners. And did you notice their dancing? They dance like savages! There was no proper music; certainly nothing close to my taste in music," she exclaimed. When she saw the reactions to her criticisms, she attempted to soften her comments: "I suppose there were some friendly people in attendance," she finally stopped her tirade when she observed that she was getting no support, even from Louisa.

"I found them to be quite friendly, welcoming and charming," Bingley commented.

"I found them to be delightful," Darcy agreed. "Certainly not as self-important as some people of my acquaintance," he added, not mentioning anyone in particular.

"I must say, Miss Bennet is pretty but her sisters are rather ordinary, in my estimation. I saw nothing to recommend them. And did you notice the horrendous behavior of the youngest Bennets? They were left to their own devices all evening without any thought of propriety! Quite unsuitable, those girls are!" she remarked, hoping to highlight the obvious flaws of the Bennet family.

"They were quite free-spirited, but I saw nothing improper. They certainly enjoyed the evening, to be sure!" Bingley noticed. "Perhaps we should hold a ball here at Netherfield! What would you say to that, Caroline? Would you agree to be the hostess of the finest ball Netherfield has ever seen?" he asked her.

Caroline carefully considered this possibility: _What if we did hold a ball? It would certainly be a more civilized event than the debacle we attended last night. No country ball would ever compare to it. I might even educate those unsophisticated country folks on how a proper, cultured ball should be conducted. Also, it would allow me to demonstrate my skills to Mr. Darcy. He would certainly see that I am the best choice for Mistress of Pemberley. _ "Perhaps, Charles," she replied, not wanting to agree too readily. She would have to give this idea more consideration before agreeing.

The Bingley carriage left Netherfield later that morning to call on Longbourn. Two gentlemen were greatly anticipating their visits with their new acquaintances: Bingley with his beautiful angel and Darcy with his enchanted star.

"I suspect that yesterday may have been one of the most memorable days of my life," Darcy observed. _ "A day that I most certainly will always cherish_," he thought to himself.

"I am hoping that today will also be one of those days," said Bingley.

"_Bingley; ever the optimist!" _Darcy silently observed.

As they made their way to Longbourn, both gentlemen were certain that many more memorable days would be in their futures.

~The End~

(**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you for your encouragement!)


End file.
